This invention relates to a process for the double bond isomerization of olefinic compounds.
Double bond isomerization is the shifting of the position of a double bond in an olefinic compound. Of particular interest is the isomerization of 1-olefins to 2-olefins. The 2-olefins are useful in producing alkylate products. Such alkylate products are used in blending high octane gasolines that meet current EPA regulations without the use of lead compounds.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a process for the double bond isomerization of olefinic compounds employing a catalyst exhibiting high activity, i.e. percent conversion, and high selectivity to the desired olefin. It would also be desirable that such a process could be conducted at relatively low and thus more economical temperatures.